


The Little Things

by glaggieaf



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, cute af, glenn is such a good husband and father, i love them, i love this couple so much, maggie is so great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaggieaf/pseuds/glaggieaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every month of Maggie's pregnancy, Glenn and Maggie share and create memories as they get ready for their son or daughter to be born. Basically something cute that happens between the couple for ten months (one month with the baby). Really cute and sweet like always. Ships: Glenn x Maggie, Rick x Michonne (implied). Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay, CAN WE TALK ABOUT 6x11? BEST. EPISODE. EVER. Okay, sorry about that. Anyway, here's another adorable Glenn and Maggie fanfic. Always, thank you so much for reading! Comments and criticism are always accepted :)
> 
> Characters: Glenn, Maggie, Hershel Jr.
> 
> Ships: Glenn x Maggie, Rick x Michonne (implied)
> 
> Summary: Every month of Maggie's pregnancy, Glenn and Maggie share and create memories as they get ready for their son or daughter to be born.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own The Walking Dead or any of the characters, I'm just majorly in love with them. :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

\- one -

He knew it, he just knew that this paradise of Alexandria wouldn't last forever. Just recently, Aiden and Noah were killed on a supply run, and because of Nicholas, Glenn was off run duty and he didn't know if he would be punished for actions he didn't commit. And now, it was just a matter of time before something else happened or someone snapped. It always happened, it was inevitable. Rick snapped, of course. He beat up the town doctor, Pete, because he was abusing his wife. Pete deserved it, obviously, but Rick pointed a gun at everyone in Alexandria, and Deanna didn't like that very much. All of Rick's group was on edge, especially Glenn. Despite the loss he just faced, he was happy here, and more importantly, Maggie was happy. This is the happiest Maggie has been in awhile, and Glenn wanted to keep that happiness for as long as he could. Everyone was really starting to adjust to Alexandria, they couldn't just be exiled to the walkers to fend for themselves again, it wouldn't end well.

While Glenn was talking to Rick, Michonne, Carol, and Abraham about what to do if the meeting regarding their stay in Alexandria went south, Maggie was talking with Deanna, hoping to change her heart about Rick. Once Glenn was done with his meeting, he knew Maggie would be finished with her's. He went back to their house and upstairs to their room, but she was nowhere to be found. Normally when Glenn couldn't find Maggie, he would panic and start to think of the worse possible scenario. But, in Alexandria, things were different. He figured she was either still in the meeting or she was by this little pond they found while walking around Alexandria the other day. She told him that it reminded her of a pond on her farm where she used to go when she was stressed or she needed to get away. They spent a lot of time there together, it was like their secret behind the walls. Glenn made his way over there and sure enough his wife was sitting right at the edge of the water. Glenn smiled and let out a slight sigh of relief now that she was in his sight. He walked over to where she was sitting and sat next to her.

"Hey," Glenn said as he sat down, smiling at her.

"Hey," Maggie said looking up and him then quickly looking back down at her hands.

"What's on your mind?"

"Nothing," Maggie continued to look down at her hands.

"Maggie.." Normally Maggie could lie, pretty well actually, but when she was talking to him, she had the worst poker face ever.

"It's just…" Maggie sighed and looked back at Glenn, "I don't know what's going to happen. Deanna doesn't seem to be changing her mind about Rick and I don't know if we'll be able to convince Alexandria that Rick is a good man. I mean, we can't go back out there, we can't. We all are getting comfortable here, it's really starting to feel like the old world again, you know? And especially with the-" Maggie suddenly faded out, almost as if she stopped herself from revealing more information, she quickly focused her gaze on her hands, "Nothing."

"Maggie? Especially with the what?"

"I-I, um," Maggie was now fidgeting with her hands, something she only did when she was extremely nervous.

"Maggie, it's okay. You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Yeah…" Maggie continued to fidget with her hands for a few more moments before she spoke up again.

"Especially with the baby," Maggie said, barely audible.

"Judith? Sure it might be hard out there with her, but we've survived with her before, and we could do it again, if it comes to that. We'll be okay, Maggie."

"No, Glenn. I'm not talking about Judith," Maggie looked up at Glenn, waiting for a response.

"Maggie..? What are you saying?"

"I'm pregnant."

Glenn did a mental double take. Did she really just say that?

"When did you find out?" That was really the only thing Glenn could say, he was shocked. They talked about having a baby recently, and they even started trying. Glenn just didn't think it would happen this fast.

"I suspected it for awhile, even before we got to Alexandria. When we settled into our rooms, I found a pregnancy test in the bathroom. I took it and it came out positive."

"Oh my God, Maggie," Glenn smiled with the biggest smile Maggie has ever seen, "That's amazing!" Glenn reached over and gave Maggie the biggest hug of her life.

"You aren't mad?" Maggie said after the hug dissolved.

"Why would I be mad? We talked about having a baby."

"I know we did, it's just this all happened so fast and especially since we just moved into this community, it just didn't seem like you would want kids now."

"Even though we just moved here, we're getting used to it, you said it yourself. Once the baby gets here, we'll be prepared and ready here."

"Well, what if we get kicked out?"

"Oh, no. That's not a possibility anymore. We're staying, whether they like it or not."

Maggie smiled, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Glenn looked down and gently put his hand on Maggie's stomach, "I can't believe we're having a baby."

Maggie smiled down at his hand then back up to him, "We're going to be parents."

Glenn smiled back, "We're going to be parents."

\- two -

"What are you doing?" Maggie asked as she walked into her and her husband's room to find him packing a backpack.

"Rick wants the run group to go out today to get a full understanding of how the plan works, like a dress rehearsal, apparently. It's mostly for Carter. He doesn't really trust Rick right now so he wants a detailed explanation, I guess."

Maggie sat down on the bed and watched Glenn continue to pack, "You were suppose to leave tomorrow."

"I know, Maggs. I'm sorry, you know I wouldn't leave if I didn't have to, but Rick needs people. I can't just skip this one."

"If he needs more people, I can go with you."

"Maggie, no. We agreed that you wouldn't go out there. It's too dangerous."

Maggie stood up, looking at Glenn from the same level, "It's always dangerous, Glenn. You can't keep me from this forever. Eventually, we have to face the world again."

"No. I'm keeping you safe, especially now," Glenn put his hand on Maggie's stomach to indicate what he was talking about.

"What about with Lori? We traveled her whole pregnancy, nothing bad happened while we were out there."

"That was different. We didn't have a choice. You know if we had this place back then, Rick wouldn't let her out."

"Glenn, it's just-" Maggie broke their gaze to stare at the floor, "What if something happens to you?" She looked back up into Glenn's eyes, "I need you here. I-I can't do this by myself."

Maggie looked away from Glenn again, this time holding back tears. Glenn brought her to his arms and held her, "I'm not going anywhere, Maggs. I'll always come back to you."

"Promise?"

"Promise," Glenn said after kissing Maggie on the forehead.

\- three -

Glenn woke up around 3:15 AM to the sound of Maggie getting out of bed and running from their room to the nearest restroom. It was like clockwork, every night for at least three weeks Maggie has had horrible morning sickness. Glenn sighed, he hated seeing Maggie go through this. He got up and grabbed a hair tie from their night stand, then walked to the bathroom. Maggie was sitting on the floor, leaning her head against the toilet seat. Glenn gently tied her hair back with the hair tie and sat down next to her and held her. Maggie threw up again and Glenn lovingly pushed stray hairs away from her face.

"You don't want to touch me, Glenn. I'm all gross and sweaty."

"Nothing about you could ever be gross," Glenn whispers as he kisses Maggie's cheek.

Every time Maggie threw up, Glenn would lightly trace circles along her back, trying to help her in some way.

"You only have a few more weeks of this left, babe."

"I know," Maggie groaned, "then I have to deal with having the urge to pee every three minutes," Maggie rested her head down on the toilet seat in defeat, "I'm never going to get sleep."

"You know, if I could go through this instead of you, I would."

"I know," Maggie smiled up at Glenn, "But, I'm happy to do it, I mean, I get a pretty awesome prize for dealing with all of this," Maggie smiled down at her stomach.

Glenn smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her abdomen, "Yeah, you're right about that."

After an hour, Maggie was finally starting to feel better. Glenn carried her back to their room and laid her in bed next to him. Maggie instantly clung onto him once he got comfortable, and eventually they fell asleep in each other's arms, without further interruptions.

\- four -

"Glenn, seriously, you aren't going to feel anything. It's too early."

It was about nine o'clock at night and Glenn was sitting up in bed with both of his hands on Maggie's stomach, waiting for something that probably wasn't going to happen that night.

"Nope, it's happening tonight. You're four months today, all the books I've been reading say that this is when you can expect movement."

Maggie rolled her eyes at her husband, clearly annoyed that he's keeping her up, "You're way too invested in those books, you haven't put them down."

This was true, whenever Glenn had down time, he had his nose in one of the pregnancy books Daryl brought back for them on one of his runs with Rick. Glenn was always updating his wife on their baby's size and development based on what the books said. Maggie thought it was the most adorable thing ever, but she would never admit that him, of course. It would just give him an excuse to update her more. Glenn knew that she loved it though, that's why he kept doing it.

"Anyway, first time mothers normally don't feel anything until at least 5 months," Maggie said, clearly educated on the subject.

Glenn faked a huge gasp, "And look at the pot calling the kettle black!"

Maggie laughed, "Hey, I've got to admit, those books are pretty interesting."

"Well, it's happening tonight," Glenn leaned down to talk directly to Maggie's stomach, "Right, baby?"

Maggie giggled. She was so grateful for Glenn, the baby hasn't even kicked yet and he was already the best father ever, he's everything she dreamed of and more.

Maggie decided to play along with Glenn, "Okay, fine. If you are convinced that it will happen tonight, why don't you predict when it'll happen?"

Glenn put his fingers to his temple, pretending to 'predict the future.' Maggie laughed more at the action, "You're such a dork, Glenn."

Glenn put his finger to Maggie's mouth, "Shhhh, I'm concentrating."

Maggie laughed in response, "Sorry, Mr. Psychic."

Glenn 'concentrated' for a few more moments before putting both his hands on Maggie's midsection again, "It'll happen right…..now!"

The two waiting for a couple of seconds for movement, there was nothing.

"Sorry, Glenn. Looks like you were-" Maggie suddenly stopped and stared up at Glenn, who was already staring at her.

While Maggie was talking, there was a slight jolt from her abdomen.

"Was that you?" Glenn said, wide eyed.

"No, I promise," Maggie said, her eyes were as big as Glenn's.

Before any of them could talk again, there was another kick from Maggie's belly.

Maggie sat up, "Oh my God."

Glenn was still staring at her stomach, "That wasn't you, right?"

"No, Glenn," Maggie put her hands on top of Glenn's, "That was the baby."

The baby kicked again. Glenn and Maggie were both smiling more than they have ever done before.

"I was right! I told you!" Glenn was practically jumping up and down on the bed in excitement. He sat back down and gave Maggie's stomach the biggest kiss ever, "We showed her, didn't we?"

"I'll admit it, you were right, Mr. Psychic," Maggie said, laughing.

Glenn grabbed Maggie's face with both his hands and kissed her right on the lips, "I love you so so so much."

The baby continued to kick through the night, and Glenn and Maggie stayed up watching and feeling their child move. Maggie didn't even care that she got no sleep that night, she was thankful to spend these peaceful and happy moments with her husband and child, praying that there would be plenty more in their lives.

\- five -

"Do you think we'll have a girl?"

Maggie looked up at her husband, "I don't know. I mean, I guess we won't know until the baby is born. Why are you wondering this all of a sudden? I thought you didn't mind."

Glenn pulled out his father-in-law's watch from his pocket. Maggie smiled when she saw it, it was the only memento they had left to remember her father and she was extremely grateful that Glenn has managed to keep it all this time.

"I don't it's just-" Glenn looked down at the watch, "When your father gave me this, he said 'If you become a father someday, you'll understand. No man is good enough for your little girl, until one is.' So I was thinking about the possibility of that, you know, understanding where he was coming from."

"Do you really think we'll live long enough to see our possible daughter fall in love? That she'll live long enough?" Maggie asked, gently putting her hand on her stomach.

Glenn put his hand over Maggie's, "If we don't believe we can, then we won't. We have to have faith, your father taught me that."

Maggie smiled up at Glenn, "I know. I really hope we can make it there, to see our child grow up and to make it the best possible world for him or her?"

Glenn leaned over and kissed the top of Maggie's head, "That's the plan."

"Even if we have a boy, we could be in the same situation. Hey, Judith will only be two years older then our child, imagine that relationship," Maggie laughed.

Glenn laughed along with his wife, "That would be something."

"Hopefully our son or daughter won't have your relationship skills, you were pitiful on the farm," Maggie joked.

"Hey!" Glenn pretended to be offended, "You're the one that fell for it."

"You better thank your lucky stars that you're cute."

Glenn laughed, "I guess I can't help it," Glenn ran his fingers through his hair, pretending to be slick.

Maggie pushed his shoulder, "You're a dork."

"So, would you rather have a boy or a girl?"

"As long as the baby is healthy, I don't care." Maggie leaned her head on Glenn's shoulder.

"I feel the same way, you know what would be cool though?"

"What?"

"If we had one of each."

"Twins? Hell no, no way I'm doing that," Maggie scooted away from Glenn in protest.

Glenn laughed, "Come on, that would be cool."

"If we have twins, we're giving one of them to Rick and Michonne."

"I'm sure Michonne wouldn't mind at all."

"You're right, she wouldn't. It works out great!" Maggie started to laugh and Glenn laughed with her.

After a few moments of comfortable silence, Glenn spoke up again, "I do want to have a whole family with you, though."

"As long as we have them one at a time, I do too." Maggie joked again.

Glenn continued to laugh with her, happy that Maggie was finally happy. Later that night, Glenn dreamed of a perfect world for him, his wife, and their children, and he planned on making that dream a reality for his future family.

\- six -

"Ugh!" Maggie suddenly groaned from her and Glenn's shared bedroom.

Glenn ran in to find Maggie sitting on the bed with various articles of clothing all around her, "What's wrong, Maggs?"

"Nothing fits! I've tried on every single shirt I own and they either won't button, they are too tight or they just don't look right! The only thing that fits are my sweatshirts and it's about 1,000 degrees out right now and it's only eight in the morning, and I don't plan on dying of a heat stroke today so I can't wear a sweater. And I can't just stay in here all day, I'll be bored as hell and everyone will wonder where I am, and, and-" Maggie sat down on the bed in defeat.

Glenn ran over to her and pulled her into a big hug, "Hey, Maggie it's okay."

"No, it's not, Glenn!" Maggie pushed Glenn away from her in frustration, "I'm huge! And I'm only going to get bigger and I can't even fit into my own clothes anymore and-" Glenn cut her off by hugging her again, she always worked herself up more when she was stressed by rambling on and on about what was stressing her out. Glenn learned the best way to calm her down was to get her to stop talking and thinking about the problem. Glenn held onto her as tight as he could and let Maggie cry into his chest as he slowly rubbed circles on her back, trying to get her to calm down.

Maggie stopped crying after a few minutes and let go of Glenn and sat back down on the bed, "Thanks, Glenn. I needed that." Glenn sat down next to his wife and put his arm around her shoulder.

"I still don't know what I'm going to do, I seriously don't fit into anything."

"You fit into your pants though, right?"

"Yes but barely, I'm going to need bigger pants too, eventually," Maggie groaned and rested her head on Glenn's shoulder.

Then, Glenn got an idea, "I think I might be able to help, wait right here." Maggie was confused but she listened to Glenn and stayed in their room while Glenn went downstairs into the laundry room. He grabbed one of his long sleeved plaid shirts. It was regular cotton, so Maggie shouldn't be too hot in it. Once he grabbed it, he ran back up the stairs to give it to his wife.

"Here," He handed the shirt to Maggie, "You have one in a similar style except this one is bigger, you should be able to fit in it."

Maggie took the shirt and tried it on, it fit like a glove, "You were right."

"Wow, you look better in my own shirt than I do." Glenn laughed.

Maggie giggled with him, "What did I do to deserve you?"

"You're you. That's all you have to do."

Maggie smiled and kissed her husband, "Thank you, Glenn."

"You're welcome, you can keep that shirt. I'll go on the run today with Rick and Daryl and get you bigger shirts and pants, okay?"

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too, you ready to head out?" Glenn held out his hand to her.

Maggie smiled and placed her hand in his, "Now I am."

That whole day, everyone in Alexandria was commenting on Maggie's appearance, expressing how happy and good she looked. Glenn was right, Maggie really did look better in that shirt than he did.

\- seven -

Maggie has gotten bigger and bigger everyday, and it is truly the greatest thing Glenn has ever seen. She was creating another human being, and not just any human, an actual human made up of parts of him and her. It was actually the most amazing thing Glenn has ever been exposed to. Maggie and Glenn were definitely ready to take on the strenuous role of being parents. They had a room prepared, they had clothing, and they've even been babysitting Judith to get the feel of what it's like to constantly take care of another person. Everything they needed was here, all they needed now was the baby.

Glenn and Maggie made a pact to talk to the baby at least once a day. Every single night, they would tell their child about everything that happened that day. In addition to an overview of the day, they picked one person from their family and told their baby everything about them. Around Maggie's seven month mark, the couple only had a few family members left to talk about.

"Who do we have left?" Maggie asked.

Glenn looked up and listed everyone in his mind, "Eric, Denise, Gabriel, Eugene, and Enid."

Maggie brushed Glenn's hair back and out of his face, "Who do you want to talk about?"

"Maybe we should ask the baby."

Maggie laughed, "I like that idea."

Glenn laid down on his stomach so that he was directly facing Maggie's belly, "Okay, baby, Do you want to hear about Eric?" Glenn put his hands on his wife's stomach, waiting for any movement.

When he felt nothing, he asked about someone else, "How about Gabriel?"

They waited for a few moments but they didn't feel anything again.

"How about Enid?" Maggie asked.

Suddenly, the baby starting moving, causing both Glenn and Maggie to laugh.

"Enid it is then," Maggie said.

"Well Enid, she's pretty special. We met her less than a year ago, and she was quiet and pretty reserved. She wasn't like the other Alexandrians, Aaron brought her from outside the walls to the community. She was like us, a survivor. A few months ago, our community was in a lot of trouble. Some pretty bad guys came to try and take over, and Enid wanted to leave instead of fight, she has seen too many communities like this fall, she didn't want to get attached. I found her outside the walls, and I brought her back. It took a lot, like a lot, to bring her back. She wanted to run away from her problems instead of face them. I got her back though, she helped your mom and me when we were trying to get our community back in order, and ever since then we have been really close to her, she's like our own kid in a lot of ways," Glenn ended the explanation and planted a kiss on Maggie's stomach.

"You'll really like her, she's sweet," Maggie added.

The baby started to kick again and Glenn placed a kiss right where his child was moving. Right after the kiss, the baby moved again in the same place. Glenn laughed and kissed the same spot a second time, and again the baby moved in the same place. Glenn and Maggie laughed and Glenn continued this little game with his child. After a while the baby started to get agitated and he or she started moving around more.

"Glenn, stop! You're tormenting our child!" Maggie laughed while pushing Glenn's head away from her.

"Come on, the baby loves me! Don't you, baby?" Glenn continued to kiss Maggie's stomach and the baby persistently kicked.

"The baby's kicking because you're not letting me sleep. Am I right?" Maggie looked down at her stomach and put her hand on the top of her midsection. The baby kicked right where her hand was, "See?" Maggie smirked.

"Wow, I'm really feeling the love over here," Glenn directed toward the baby.

"Hey, I'm the one making him or her so I think the baby might like me just a little bit more."

"I mean, I helped…" Glenn said while looking up at Maggie.

Maggie rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say, Glenn," Maggie joked.

Glenn sat back up on the bed and kissed Maggie on the lips, "I love you."

"I love you, too. Can we get some sleep now? I kind of need rest to finish making this baby," Maggie laughed.

Glenn smiled, "Of course, let's get some sleep."

The two settled into bed and got comfortable. Glenn placed a kiss on Maggie's forehead, "Goodnight, babe," and then placed a hand on Maggie's stomach, "Goodnight to you, too."

Maggie looked down and placed her hand on top of Glenn's, "We love you so much, baby."

Glenn and Maggie looked at each other and smiled for one last time that night before finally closing their eyes and falling asleep together with their child between them.

\- eight -

"Okay so, according to this, our baby is the size of a pineapple!" Glenn said to his wife as they were sitting next to each other by the shore of the little pond in Alexandria, Maggie's favorite place to go. Glenn brought one of their pregnancy books out there to tell his wife some fun facts about their unborn child.

Maggie looked at Glenn in shock, "A pineapple?"

"That's what this says," Glenn showed Maggie the evidence written in the book.

"That's literally terrifying," Maggie said while looking down at her stomach.

"Really? I think it's awesome, like, you could've just swallowed a pineapple and been in the same position you are now!"

Maggie pushed Glenn's shoulder, "Shut up," she said while laughing.

Glenn started laughing as well, "Well, I don't think he's as big as a pineapple, I think you're a little smaller than you should be," Glenn said placing a hand on Maggie's belly.

"He?" Maggie questioned. Both of them have been referring to the baby as 'our child' or 'baby' or 'he or she,' they've never really specifically called it one gender.

"Yeah, I just have a feeling that it's a boy."

Maggie smiled, "I was thinking the same thing."

The two were silent for awhile, both looking at Maggie's midsection. To say the two were nervous was an understatement. Maggie was constantly worrying about everything, moving furniture, and cleaning everything around the house. According to the book, this was called the 'nesting phase.' Other than Glenn, Denise was the person Maggie was constantly around, just in case an emergency happens and Maggie needs to give birth to the baby early. Maggie made a vow to Glenn and their child that she will be there for them. Even though childbirth could possibly be deadly now, Maggie is determined to make it through this alive and to be a mother to her son or daughter.

After a few moments, Maggie unexpectedly looked back up at Glenn, "I just realised, we have almost everything ready for this baby, but we don't have a name picked out yet."

Glenn got wide eyed, "Wow, that totally slipped my mind. Did you have any ideas?"

"Well-" Maggie stopped to re-live the memory, "When you were missing from Alexandria for a day a few months ago, Aaron really helped me out. He offered to go outside the walls with me and even gave me a better exit strategy then the plan I had originally. When we were about to go outside the walls, I stopped us. I remembered what you said, about me staying because of the baby, and I decided to not risk mine, Aaron's, and our child's life out there. You knew I was pregnant, you were going to get back to me alive, no question about it. So I had faith in you, and that's when I erased your name of that wall. Aaron helped, and while we were removing your name, he said 'When he gets back, it's worth mentioning that Aaron, Erin, works for a boy or a girl, depending on the spelling.' So, that could be an option."

"Listen, I love Aaron like you do, but we've only known him for less than a year. If we're going to name our child after someone, maybe it should be someone we've known for longer."

Maggie looked down, "Yeah, I can understand that. Maybe we can use Aaron as a middle name?"

Glenn smiled, "I like that."

"Good, did you have any ideas for a first name?"

"Well, it kind of depends on where you want to go with it. We could give them a name that we like, but doesn't really have significance. Or, we could always name them after someone we lost, someone close to both of us." Glenn asked anxiously, hoping that Maggie would realize what two people he was talking about.

"So, Hershel for a boy and Beth for a girl?" Maggie said, instantly knowing what Glenn was implying.

"Yeah, I mean, it's totally up to you. If it's going to be too hard for you, then we totally don't have to name him or her after them, and-" Maggie stopped him from rambling on by kissing him, he always rambled on when he was nervous.

"Glenn, I like the names, I was even thinking about those myself. It wouldn't be hard for me, I like the idea of having another piece of them to remember them by, so that they aren't gone forever."

Glenn smiled at his wife, amazingly proud of her, "So Hershel Aaron Rhee for a boy and Beth Erin Rhee for a girl?"

Maggie smiled at Glenn then smiled at her stomach, "I think that's perfect."

"Then we're ready," Glenn leaned over to kiss Maggie's stomach, "All we need is baby Hershel or Beth."

Maggie giggled, "I can't wait to not be pregnant anymore."

Glenn gave Maggie a kiss on the cheek, "If it helps, you look beautiful pregnant."

Maggie smiled and joked with Glenn, "So I'm ugly when I'm not pregnant?"

"No, no, no! Maggie, I didn't mean it that way. Maggie, I'm-"

"Glenn, hey," Maggie said while grabbing Glenn's face, "I was joking," Maggie gave Glenn a huge kiss, "I love you so much."

Glenn smiled and pushed Maggie's hair away from her face, "I love you too."

\- nine -

Maggie tossed and turned in her and her husband's bed late one night, trying to find a comfortable position to actually fall asleep in. But, Maggie knew this was impossible. She was a week overdue and any position she was in was painful. With her baby almost being the size of a full watermelon now (according to Glenn), everything hurt. Maggie hardly slept because of pain, and not to mention, she had a lot on her mind. Her baby was about to be born, she didn't know when but it'll be soon. Her mind was constantly racing with different outcomes of this situation, always thinking about the worst outcome, but praying for the best.

"I give up," Maggie said in frustration while sitting up on the bed.

Glenn heard her and instantly woke up, "Maggie, are you okay? Is the baby coming?"

Maggie groaned, "I wish it was. It's nothing, I can't sleep."

"Why? Are you in pain?"

Maggie rolled her eyes, Glenn was always overprotective, but now that the baby's almost here, Glenn was always concerned, "I'm fine, Glenn. It's not a big deal, just go back to bed."

"What hurts the most?" Glenn asked, already knowing Maggie couldn't sleep because of her discomfort.

Maggie sighed, knowing that Glenn wouldn't go back to sleep until she slept too, "My back."

"Come here," Glenn urged, motioning for her to come closer. Maggie scooted over to Glenn and he immediately began to rub her shoulders and back to try and relieve the pain.

"Thank you, Glenn."

"Of course. Is there anything else you want to talk about?" Glenn knew Maggie too well, he always knew when there was something on her mind but she refused to say it out loud.

"Nothing."

"Maggie, just talk to me, please. I know you need to talk about something."

"I'm nervous," Maggie said, barely audible.

"Why? Is that why you can't sleep?" Glenn asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Basically, yeah. I don't know, I guess I've just been overthinking this. I keep thinking of different possibilities, the good and the bad. Especially since I'm overdue, I'm just freaking out more and more, and I just keep thinking about Lori-"

Glenn cut her off, "Maggie, you know that what happened with Lori won't happen with you, right?"

"How do you know that, Glenn? How can you be so sure?"

Glenn stopped massaging Maggie and moved to face her, "Because I know. Things were different back then. We were just moving into the prison and we didn't know anything. Denise knows everything that she needs to do. She's calm and ready, and we're ready. I promise Maggs, nothing will happen."

"I guess…" Maggie refused to look at Glenn, a tell tale sign that she was hiding more information.

"Maggie, what else do you need to talk about?"

Maggie stayed quiet for a few moments, then finally looked up at Glenn, "I just wish that my dad could be there. I would feel less stressed with him." Maggie's voice cracked on the last sentence and she began to cry.

"Maggie, come here," Glenn held onto Maggie and comforted her while she cried. He hated to see her like this. Their baby was almost here, Maggie shouldn't be crying. This is a happy time, but unfortunately the world they were living in was full of unexpected uncertainties, and it was rational that Maggie was thinking these horrible things. Glenn just wished she didn't, with him protecting her, nothing would ever happen to her.

Glenn finally thought of something that might calm his pregnant wife down, "Maggie, he will be there."

Maggie looked up at him in confusion, "How could he be there, Glenn? I watched him die."

"He'll be here, I know it. Not physically, but he'll be with you. Did you really think that he would miss watching his first grandson or granddaughter being born? That's not the Hershel I knew. He'll be with you, babe. And Beth, and Lori, and Tyreese, and Noah, and your mother, and T-Dog, and Andrea, and Bob, and Dale, and everyone else we've lost along the way will be there. They'll watch over you, and make sure that you and the baby are safe. And I'll be there, I'll stay next to you the entire time, you'll have nothing to worry about."

Maggie wiped her tears and looked back up at Glenn, "You're the best husband ever."

"I couldn't be without the best wife ever," Glenn leaned down to kiss Maggie's head.

"Thank you, I really needed that."

"Do you feel better now?"

"Yes," Maggie looked down at her stomach, "You wouldn't hurt me, would you?" The baby kicked in response.

"I think that means, 'I would never do something like that! I love you,'" Glenn said, imitating their child.

Maggie laughed, "Or maybe it means 'Stop talking and go to bed.'"

"Do you think you can sleep through the night? Are you still in pain?"

"I think it was really the nerves that were keeping me up, I feel okay now," Maggie smiled.

Glenn smiled back at her, "Let's go to bed then."

The couple got comfortable together on their shared bed and fell asleep in each other's arms. For the first time in weeks, Maggie slept peacefully, without the interruptions of nightmares or her constant nerves. Maggie was finally excited about the birth of her child, not nervous, and she knew that Glenn was just as excited as her.

\- ten -

Glenn woke up naturally to the sun rising through his window and birds gently singing in the atmosphere. This immediately alerted Glenn. It's been a month since his first child, a boy named Hershel, was born. Maggie and him were constantly woken up in the middle of the night by their son's screams for attention. This is the first time in a month that Glenn actually got a good night's sleep, and it scared him to death. Glenn instantly jumped up and ran to his son's room, horrified to find that he wasn't there. Glenn desperately ran back to his room to get Maggie, only to find that she wasn't there either. In the past world, Glenn might not have been this freaked out, but anything can happen in the world he was currently living in, and his mind went directly to the worst possible explanation for his family's disappearance. Glenn searched their entire house, not finding his wife or child. As Glenn was getting ready to run out into Alexandria to find them, he stopped. Right outside of the window next to the front door, he saw Maggie sitting on the porch. Glenn walked to the door and pushed it open, to find his wife and child quietly sitting on their bench in front of their house.

"Maggie," Glenn said, breathlessly.

"Hi, Glenn. I didn't expect you to be up this early. Are you okay?"

Glenn walked over and sat next to his wife on the bench, "Maggie, I was scared to death, I thought something happened to Hershel and you."

"Glenn, I'm so sorry, I didn't know you would be up this early."

"What are you doing out here anyway?"

Maggie looked down at their son in her arms, "Well, I woke up at the normal time he wakes up, but he wasn't crying. So I checked on him and he was awake, but he was totally fine, he wasn't screaming or anything, he was just waiting for one of us. I wasn't tired so I figured I would come out here to watch the sunrise with him, he seems to be liking it," Maggie smiled at her son.

Glenn smiled down at his son as well, "Hey, why does he have the pocket watch?"

Hershel was gently grasping on to his grandfather's watch, which was almost half the size of him.

"Oh," Maggie gently giggled, "I brought it out here to make sure I wasn't outside for too long. Just as I started to see light, I checked the time, and Hershel just grabbed on to it and I let him hold it, and he hasn't let go since."

"He must know that it's going to be his one day," Glenn said, then he gently kissed Maggie's forehead and put his hand on Hershel.

"Yeah," Maggie smiled and rested her head on Glenn's shoulder. Although the first month of being parents was extremely difficult, This was the happiest time Maggie has ever had. Hershel was an absolute blessing to her and her husband. They talked about having a child, but they never imagined having a child as perfect as Hershel. Sure, he woke them up every night, but he came into their lives at the exact right time. When Maggie got pregnant, a lot had happened. Her sister, Beth, was brutally murdered, Glenn had to watch Noah be torn apart right in front of him, and a huge hoard of walkers was headed straight to their community. That alone was enough to make anyone give up, to just stop fighting. But, Hershel gave Glenn and Maggie a reason to fight, and a reason to keep pushing through the challenges of this world. Everything Glenn and Maggie did was for their son, and everything they continue to do will be for him. Hershel was more than just their son, he brought back a piece of the old world they once knew. He gave the couple hope and perseverance. Maggie and Glenn would hold onto this hope that their son has given them by giving him the best possible life in this world. No matter what happened, he would be safe, they wouldn't let anything happen to him, ever.

"Thank you," Maggie said after a few moments of silence.

"For what?"

"For giving me the best gift I could ever ask for," Maggie said while looking at Hershel.

Glenn put his arms around his family, "Thank you as well, Maggie. Thank you for everything."

Maggie leaned back into Glenn and got comfortable in his arms, while Hershel quietly watched his parents above him. The family stayed there for awhile, happily content with each other's presence. The three watched the sun rise together, all thinking of the perfect future they were about to have as a family.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope you all liked it! If you really loved this story, make sure to support it on Tumblr and fanfiction.net as well! Coming soon to Tumblr :)
> 
> Tumblr: http://glaggieaf.tumblr.com/post/140534439538/gleggie-fanfiction-the-little-things
> 
> fanfiction.net: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11823525/1/The-Little-Things


End file.
